Kitty Attack
by Madara'sEmoLover
Summary: When the Akatsuki leader gets tired of them not getting the tail beast he gaves them a vacation as kittens now Sakura has to take care of them for 3 months LET HELL START
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people I know there a lot of these story like this but I just love this kind of story so Here it go._

_Chapter 1_

"Why haven't you gat the Tails beats again" Said Pein

"We are sorry leader but its to harder then it looks" Said Kakuzu.

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE YOU ALL FALL MORE THEN ONE ITACHI WHAT ARE YOU UP TO IN THE NINE TAILS CASE." Yelled at Pein making all of then move a step away from Itachi.

"The nine tails is protected by his team mates is harder to get closer to him leader" Said Itachi not backing down but streaming in the inside like a little girl.

"You all now gat you are in need of a vacation" said Pein

"Tobi does like the look on leaders eyes" said Tobi backing away from Leader

"Oh don't worry about it" said Pein making a fast hand signals.

"Sakura you are needed in Tsunade office" said Kakashi not taking his eyes of that perverted book of his.

"Oh right bye Naruto Bye Sensei." yelled Sakura over her shoulder.

Over the years our cheery blossom change her hair was a little passed her shoulder and she had shinning jade eyes she also had a petite form that would make any boy do a double take on her.

"Tsunade-Sama what do you need?" said Sakura

"Ah Sakura I need you to take care of this kittens for two three months the owner is going away for a vacation and he needs someone to take care of then" Said Tsunade

"Why not anyone else?" whined Sakura

"Beacause you the one you ask for they are already in your house you just need buy toys and food" said Tsunade

"But" Started Sakura

"No buts go now" Said Tsunade

(Damn please not let it be a pain) thought Sakura walking to her home.

"Now where are there?" Ask Sakura to no one

"Damn where the fuck are we" Said Hidan

"I feel funny un" Said Deidara

"I feel something moving on my back" Said Kakuzu

"Leader said something about a vacation _fanilly we get a break" _said Zetsu

"Aww Tobi see Kittens" yelled Tobi to the other members.

"AHHHHH" yelled the other members looking at eachother.

"That fucking prick said a vacation but not as fucking kitten" yelled Hidan

"I hear something" said Itachi Then the box top open.

_SORRY IS SHORT ANYWAYS REVIEW PEOPLE THANKS_


	2. Chapter 2

_Soooo sorry for spelling mistakes it just that my computer doe not have spell check im sorry people anyways sorry for my English is not my first language is like my third language next to Spanish and French._

Chapter 2

"OMG you guest are so cute mostly the orange one" said Sakura picking up the smallest one. (Which was Tobi)

"Guys you heard that Tobi is the cutest one" meowed Tobi

"Ok let see I will name you…" Sakura started to think.

"Please no girly names un" said Deidara

"Yeah right pinky most likely chose princess or fluffy" said Kisame

"shut up I'm trying to listen here" said Sasori and Kakuzu.

"Because of your orange fur and the black Your name will be Anaranjado"{The name means orange in Spanish} said Sakura then she put him down and gat the second smallest which was Deidara.

"Someone save me she will pick a girl name for me I just know it" Said Deidara praying

"Let see you kinda look like Ino-pig so your name is Jaune Beacause of your Beautiful golden fur" said Sakura {The name means yellow in French} then she picked up Hidan.

"You fucking Bitch you better know that im a fucking dude before I kill you" Said Hidan Hissing like a litte baby.

"Calm the fuck down before I fucking drop you" cursed Sakura That made them all look at her scared.

"OK she can be scary _**even more the us"**_ said Zetsu

"Ok let see since your fur is silver your name is Blanche you also have purple eyes you guys are weird" {The name means white in French} then she picked Sasori up.

"YOU" yelled Sasori

"What Danna un"

"This is the girl that killed me" growled Sasori. Itachi looked at the girl with slightly wide eyes.

"Pinky gat game" said Kisame looking impressed along with Kakuzu and Zetsu

"Let see you gat reddish fur and dark green eyes so your name is Rouge" said Sakura smiling putting him down {The name means red in French} She then picked up Zetsu

"You look like a _**delicate flower" **_said Zetsu.

"Let see you have green fur and honey eyes what the hell is wrong with you guys. Your name is Verte" said Sakura smiling at him {The name means green in French} then she picked up Kakuzu.

"you look like you have a lot of money" said Kakuzu

"Is that all you think of you cheap bastard" cursed Hidan.

"Let see you with your gray fur and wait do you have stiches your name is Grise" Sakura put him down {The name means Gray in French} She then picked up Itachi

"Woah you kinda look like Sasuke but more scary in know you look like Itachi." The rest were laughing there ass off on the floor while Itachi glare at Sakura.

"Ok Ok I get it your name will be Foncé" Said Sakura putting him down {The name mean Dark in French} Last she grabe Kisame

"Woah you are the biggest one aren't you and you are blue you kinda look like a shark" said Sakura

"Well you better not name me Sharky Pinky" Said Kisame eyeing her.

"Ok your name is Bleue" said Sakura {This meaning blue in French}

"Ok all are you have names let give you food. What would kitty like to eat?" said Sakura

"Ohhhh can we have candy?" said Tobi jumping up and down.

"You do know that she can't understand us?" said Kakuzu.

"Idiot un"

"Ah aren't you the cutest thing" said Sakura picking up toby and giving him a kiss on his fluffy head. "Ok we will have Tuna" said Sakura walking to the kitchen with 7 kittens following her.

"Guys we need to think of how to turn back to normal" said Sasori "No shit Sherlock" said Hidan glaring at Sasori with his cute eyes. "_**shut up Hidan we need to **_figure what leader did to us" said Zetsu. "Itachi do you know what leader did since you are smarter than most of this retards" said Kakuzu.

"No I can't see what leader did all I know that this is our 'vacation' how he put it before he did this" said Itachi studying Sakura. (I know her from somewhere but form where).

"Ok here is your food eat up" sad Sakura put the food dishes next to them.

"Now we Fucking have to eat this crap" said Hidan look at the nasty crap.

"Well is better then what we eat at the base un" said Deidara. "Yeah Tobi remember when Tobi gat food poising" said Tobi shivering. "Let see each can cost 50 cents…for 9 people is gonna be.." Said Kakuzu "No fucking way we are not eating cat food" said Sasori and Itachi. Kakuzu started to eat saying something about 'ungraceful bastard' and 'its to save money'.

"Ok hurry up I gonna go to bed." Said Sakura Yawning.

When the 'guys' finish Sakura went to her room with them following. She took her pajamas and went inside the bathroom.

"Ok all of you out now" said Itachi. "Why un" "Because one of you will spy on her Hidan." Said Kakuzu. "But Tobi is a good boy" said tobi looking like a innocent child.

"Out now" said Itachi glaring at all of them that made them all leave. Even if he knew that the door was locked.

Sakura woke up with something fluffy all around her she looked around and saw the kittens all around her sleeping and Itachi in her stomach. She started to giggled which woke them all up.

"Wake up we need to go shopping" said Sakura petting Itachi fur making him purr. The other members where saying stuff like 'lucky fucking bastard' and 'That should be tobi because he is good boy'

"Ok lets get ready" said Sakura walking to the bathroom.

"I gonna be a man now" whined Kisame "Why" said Zetsu "Because there a hot pinky on the bathroom naked and I'm a fucking kitty" said Kisame "Wow fishy never knew you were a fucking perv" said Hidan. When the door open Sakura had a pair of black combers dark blue skinny jeans with a tight T-shirt that said 'Killing Cherry' on graffiti.

"Ok let see how am I going to take you guys… I know" said sakura running to the kitchen getting something.

"What is pinky doing" said Kisame. "Wait what is That they guys notice she was carrying a basket.

She picked them up and put them inside. She walked out of her house to the market.

"Zetsu-san tobi thinks this is fun" said tobi taking his head out of the window.

"Yeah _**How the we get stuck with him**_" said Zetsu talking to himself.

After Sakura gat shampoo and food for the kittens she was walking home.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" all the cats winced when the heard the boys.

"Naruto-Kun what are you doing here" asked sakura "I'm getting ramen wanna come" asked Naruto jumping up and down {Damn he is just like tobi}

"Ok I'm hungry so yeah" said Sakura walking to with Naruto. "Sakura-chan what in the basket…Do you have COOKIES IN THERE?" said Naruto or more like yelled "no you dummy now shut up and I have kittens I here there the cutest thing on the world" said sakura

"Let me see" said Naruto trying to take the basket away "no" said sakura pushing him away. "Hey guys" said Naruto waving to the rest of his friends {Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino}

"Hey isn't that the kyuubi holder un" said Deidara. "Yes it is it seen that this are most of her male friends" said Sasori glaring at them. "Hey Itachi isn't that you little brother" said Kakuzu. "Hey look at the clear eyed do can't he like see threw stuff" said Kisame yawning. "Neji Hyuga part of the Hyuga clan Hinata's Hyuga cousin" said Tobi earning shock faces from the rest of the Akatsuki. "What Tobi isn't a idiot like Hidan" said Tobi "Why you son of a-"

"Guys do u=you think he is looking at Sakura-Chan un?" said Deidara looking at Neji when he turned to Sakura he smirk. "That little perverted boy" said Kakuzu.

"Let me _**eat him alive**_" said Zetsu.

"Bye Guys tell the girls to be ready for tonight and if I caught you spying again I will kill you" said Sakura running to her house.

She put the basket down and let them down the jump out of the box. "Ok guys my girlfriends are coming for a sleepover be nice" said Sakura petting Itachi making him purr.

_Ok guys next chapter will be about what the kittens will do in the sleepover and a little lime is on the way but not to big please review._


End file.
